


Attacco d’asma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cantante [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asthma, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipante alla: #thewheelchallenge.Prompt: 39.X non ha con sé dei farmaci salvavita, Y è con luiFandom: OriginaleLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3195706947119476/
Series: Cantante [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827070





	Attacco d’asma

Attacco d’asma

L’aria mi manca e il senso di oppressione mi dà alla testa. Più mi agito, più urlo e consumo l’ossigeno che non ho. Le gambe mi tremano, gli arti mi fanno così male, come se li avessi legati con dei lacci emostatici. Mi sembra che si stiano sgonfiando come dei palloncini o si stiano staccando.

Non riesco a capire cosa mi sta dicendo. Neanche a comprendere se è agitato quanto me o è calmo.

Alla fine comprendo che mi sta chiedendo se ho l’inalatore.

Sento una rabbia innaturale divampare in me, spaccherei qualsiasi cosa. Con fatica immagine gli grido addosso di no.

Vorrei dirgli che se lo avessi lo avrei già usato, che non starei certo così. La gola si stringe, gli occhi sono liquidi e sgranati come due biglie lubrificate.

Vedo il mondo attraverso un foglio di bottiglia raccolto sulla spiaggia al mare.

Mi accompagna a una poltrona. Mi dice di parlare, di distrarmi. Nego, mi è rimasto troppo poco ossigeno.

Il panico mi assale mentre lui si allontana. Ansimo con la bocca aperta, come qualcuno che sta annegando. Sì, è proprio quella la sensazione. Come se i polmoni fossero così pieni di altro da non riuscire a ricavare ossigeno.

Dove è andato? Perché mi ha lasciato solo? Se è andato a comprare un inalatore ci metterà troppo tempo! Forse ha chiamato i soccorsi? Anche se l’ambulanza partisse ora, e non lo farà mai, quando arriveranno mi troveranno morto stecchito su questo divano.

Noto che prima di andarsene mi ha lasciato una bottiglietta d’acqua. Bevo, avidamente, come se fossi nel deserto. Come se così potessi scacciare quello che mi occlude la gola, ma niente da fare. Sono costretto ad allontanare la bottiglia da me con mano tremante.

Mi sento morire!

Mi accascio sul divano, ma così mi sento solo peggio. Le mie tempie sembrano venire trapanate, come se le ossa si fossero ritorte verso l’interno, divertendosi a torturare il cervello. Le orecchie non la smettono di fischiare.

Sento delle mani sulle mie. Non mi ero nemmeno accorta di aver chiuso gli occhi.

Lui ha preso le sue mani nelle mie e mi guida. Lo seguo docilmente, tanto ormai ho perso ogni speranza.

Mi rassicura, mi dice che si occuperà lui di me. Sa essere così dolce e attento.

Mi sento parecchio confusa quando vedo che apre la porta della doccia. Non può davvero sembrargli il momento. Mi spinge dentro e richiude lo sportello.

Qui capisco, ha creato dei fumenti. Come dei giganteschi suffumigi che mi circondano.

Sorrido come una deficiente, mentre finalmente si dilatano i bronchi e le narici. La puzza risulta nauseante e gli occhi pizzicano, lacrimano, ma è la sensazione più bella di sempre.

Sto tornando a respirare.

Non posso crederci!

Non avevo idea che si potesse fare qualcosa del genere. Le idee si schiariscono ed è come se tornassi di nuovo a vivere su questo pianeta.

Mi ricordo perché non ho l’inalatore. Proprio oggi è scaduto e stavo uscendo a comprarlo. Sarei anche passata a fare la spesa.

Solo che appena ho aperto la porta, sono stata aggredito da un caldo torrido innaturale, da smog e qualcosa d’altro. I vicini devono aver usato un qualche terribile prodotto per la casa.

Per questo sono tornata dentro e mi sono sentita male.

Mi siedo nella doccia, stringendo le ginocchia al petto.

Non ho nessuna voglia di uscire da qui dentro. Mi sento protetta.

Certo, con il tempo potrebbero diventare dannosi, ma non per ora. Ora posso godermela un po’.


End file.
